Sakura and Pineapple
by Jolinar773
Summary: What happens on those lazy days in Karakura with nothing to do and only a bottle of sake to kill the time...


**Hi! This is sort of my first fluffy fanfic... :) written in english anyway and I really hope you're gonna like it :) ****Byakuya and Renji is my favourite pairing 'cause they are both so adorable together *melts* ... anyway, the rating is M for a reason so if you don't like yaoi stuff, just leave before the train does ok? **

**Also I'm not a native speaker so, please bear with me!**

**Otherwise, enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Voices of the others slowly became but a background noise as he drifted far away to the depths of his mind. He realized he did that a lot lately, but he couldn't help himself. There was just too much to think about.

The train of his thoughts stopped as one of recent memories flashed before his eyes. He focused on it a it became clear as if he had been thrown back in time.

It was shortly after his becoming the new Vice-Captain of the 6th Division of Gotei 13 and his former comrades from Zaraki Division held a farewell party - sake flowing like water that night. But even though most of them were so drunk, they couldn't even sit straight – including himself -, some of the things said just got stuck somehwere in his brain and refused to be forgotten. Like the one about him being so obsessed with catching up to his new Captain, it seemed like there was something more than simple admiration hidden in his affection for Kuchiki Byakuya. Was there? He could not be sure as of late, for since the incident with Rukia's execution, Kuchiki-taichou's personality seemed to have changed drastically. Maybe not so much on the outside, but to those close to him, the change was quite obvious. Warmth and care colored his voice ever so slightly when he talked to Rukia now, all traces of the cold and not-caring-in-the-slightest noble demeanor swept away. And so did his attitude towards his Vice-Captain change as well. Kuchiki-taichou now treated his lieutenant with more respect and confidence in his abilities, though it still felt somehow awkward, considering what had happened between them during Kurosaki Ichigo's invasion of Soul Society.

Standing up to the man who shaped his life, determined not to let him harm Rukia, even if it meant loosing his own life. The 6th Division Vice-Captain was convinced, that defying his Captain equals the end of his career. The greater his surprise, when the only consequence of his bold actions was Kuchiki-taichou's more pronounced relying on him. From that moment forth, the need to surpass Kuchiki Byakuya faded away, becoming less and less important, though it has provided the strength for him to go on for so many years...

Something soft and warm pressing against his cheek brought Abarai Renji back to reality. His eyes darted to whatever was nudging him and a pair of enormous breasts came to view.

"R-Rangiku-san!" he let out a shriek, almost turning over the kotatsu table they were sitting at, in his haste to get as far away from that ample amount of cleavage as possible.

The 10th Division Vice-Captain shot an offended look at him, her cheeks bright pink as she downed another cup of sake at once.

"Don't be such stick-in-the-mud, Renji!" she giggled, and since they were sitting close to a wall to begin with, she only had to crawl a few steps on all fours to get closer still. "They _are_ real aren't they? And Yumichika says they're not!" she made a wounded grimase. "Here, touch them!" and she leaned over him, propping her breasts with both hands.

"I-I'll pass!" face matching the color of his hair, Renji strived to get further away from her, but there was nowhere to escape, raising his hand to cover the blood trailing out of his nostrills.

Luckily for him, something small and white-haired grabbed Rangiku firmly by the collar of her shirt.

"Let's go, Matsumoto. You've had enough." 10th Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou propped his drunk Vice-Captain against his shoulder and draged her out.

"But T-taichou...!" the blond protested with a hic as they dissapeared into the night.

Abarai let out a sigh of relief and slid down into relaxed position. What was he thinking about before Matsumoto's interruption? He scratched his red head and -unable to find the thread of his thoughts- looked around.

Ikkaku's been yelling at Yumichika for some time now, while the narcissist only smirked, passing another remark about his shining, bald head, which made the 3rd Seat even more furious. Urahara was holding Yoruichi, hoisting the black cat up and down, lisping affectionately into her fur, whereas she looked like she was about to rip his face off at any moment, and Tessai just sat in a corner, sake untouched, overlooking the scene.

Now Renji remembered why he had dozed off in the first place. He let out yet another sigh and siezed upon the whole bottle of sake on the table. For some reason he felt an irresistible urge to inflict intoxication on himself.

o.O.o

It was a nice, warm, spring evening, firey sun setting over the Soukyoku Hill, bathing the towers and maze of alleys and houses in red and gold. All was well, peace ruled over Soul Society for a change and it reflected itself in a heavy, lazy atmosphere, settled over Seireitei like a thick blanket. There was absolutely nothing to do, which seemed to be a perfect opportunity to spend as much time drinking in a pub as possible, but somebody just _had to_ be the one demanding to have the job done perfectly, regardless of its necessity. And the one could not be anyone else, but the 6th Division Captain and head of one of the four major noble families, Kuchiki Byakuya. And the person from whom he wanted duties fulfilled was none other than his Vice-Captain.

Immensely glad for being able to get out of the pub, where the 9th Division Vice-Captain Hisagi had draged him to celebrate the passing of another day of boredom, and after having to listen to 3rd Division Vice-Captain's drunken whining about his life becoming oh so miserable after Ichimaru had left him, Renji finaly got his reports finished and was now well on his way to hand them in to his Captain personally, which happened to be one of the basic rules set by Kuchiki-taichou at the very beginning of their... relationship, so to speak.

Striding quickly through the darkening streets, listening to his own rhytmical steps, Renji's thoughts wandered off. He remembered Kira Izuru hanging all over him, sobbing violently into Abarai's shihakusho and a seemingly preposterous thought flashed through his mind – could there have been something going on between Kira and Ichimaru? Kira adored his Captain almost to the point of worship, but could it be _that_ kind of affection?

Red hair flipped from side to side as Renji shook his head to get rid of such thoughts, crimson eyes focusing intently on his feet. Not a chance there was something so damn gross going on so close to him! It had to be the alcohol talking, because those stupid morons of Vice-Captains forced him to drink at least a few bowls, before 8th Division Captain Kyouraku busted in with his own drinking competition, allowing Abarai to finally give them a slip, unnoticed.

Torches along the walls lit up as the sun disappeared completely over the horizon, making it easier for him to remember the way as he entered the Nobles Quarter. Kuchiki manor wasn't too far now, but Renji still muttered directions under his breath, for he had visited that place only once before and was not entirely sure about not getting lost again. Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't appreciate it.

Renji sped up.

Panting, lungs left somewhere too far behind, he argued his way past the guarded front gates and stormed into the inner gardens of Kuchiki manor, where -according to Rukia- Byakuya could usually be found off-duty. Sure enough, the man was sitting on a veranda, watching sakura blossoms descending lazily on a pond filled with his precious koi, disturbing its otherwise calm surface. Reflection of a silver pearl, shining brilliantly within the indigo blackness of the night sky above drew his gaze. It was a full moon.

Renji took a few deep breaths to calm down his racing heart and with as much dignity as he could muster, he slowly aproached the Captain.

"I brought the reports you requested, Taichou." he mumbled, handing the papers over to Byakuya's outstretched hand.

Minutes passed without a sound, except the scuffling of Renji's feet as he waited for some indication as to what was now required from him.

"Renji," the Kuchiki's voice reverberated softly, when Abarai finally considered it useless dawdling here any longer and decided to leave quietly. "Sit."

A little surprised and a lot suspicious, the red-head obeyed, imagining himself with dog ears, wagging his tail. What was it this time? Had he done something wrong? Had he delivered the reports late? He couldn't remember screwing up anything lately.

His eyes set on Byakuya as the Captain stood up and disappeared inside the house, Renji thought hard. Could it be that maybe, just _maybe_ the man wanted company now that Rukia had gone to the Material World? He did seem kind of... lonely sitting there all by himself, looking all regal and composed, yet somehow sad and at least a few decades older, despite the lack of keinseikan.

Though someone like Renji sure was some company for a nobleman like Byakuya, yeah. Growing up in the filthiest Rukongai, lucky enough to possess at least some spiritual abilities, just enough to get him to the Gotei 13 and incidentally being best friends with the Captain's adopted sister.

A small cup appearing out of nowhere before his eyes interrupted Renji's silent contemplation, his hands automatically wrapped around the piece of pottery, warmth spreading to the tips of his fingers from the hot liquid within.

"Thanks." he mumbled uninteligibly, caught off guard by the Captain's sudden thoughtfulness.

Without so much as a word, Kuchiki Byakuya made himself comfortable beside his Vice-Captain once more, thumbing his own cup filled with pleasantly warm tamaryokucha. Silence fell between them yet again as they looked up at the moon, taking a sip now and then - it was delicious.

Several minutes later, Renji finally gave up on waiting for Byakuya to speak and decided to take the matter into his own hands. He might as well take advantage of the situation to talk to Byakuya about a few things that troubled his mind. He put the now empty cup down and opened his mouth.

"'Why did you want me to stay?', is it?" Byakuya's tone was refined, but not cold.

Feeling Kuchiki's reiatsu fluctuating slightly, which couldn't possibly mean anything good, Renji nodded, carefuly thinking his way through this awkward conversation.

"You may leave, if you wish to." said the 6th Division Captain undifferently and stood up, walking towards the edge of the pond.

That was a cheap answer! Renji scowled at Byakuya's back, his temper rising. Why did Kuchiki want him to sit down, when he expects him to leave now anyway? One would expect some kind of reason, however dumb, from someone asking them to keep him company. Though... the Captain did not actualy _ask_ anything, he just _ordered_ Renji to sit down.

"Nah, that's not it. It's just..." Abarai carefully munched on the words, before letting them out loud. "You never seemed to particularly like me bein' around all the time, so..." his voice trailed off, eyes fascinated with his entangling fingers.

"And yet you still keep pestering me with your endless enquires and opinions influenced by Kurosaki Ichigo." retorted Byakuya in that unbelievably annoying, slightly arrogant undertone of his, watching intently the glassy surface of the pond.

_What the hell?_ Renji stared at his hands, bewildered. He did not just hear his Captain say that! How the hell was he supposed to know if and when his presence is welcome when all Byakuya ever does is stare at him with those cold, obsidian eyes without as much as a hint as to what he wants Renji to do.

Abarai's hands clenched into angry fists. "If you hate me that much, just say it already!" he snapped, regretting it immediately after the words left his mouth.

But there was no storm coming his way. Only another slight fluctuation in his Captain's reiatsu. What was going on?

"I would if I did. However, I'm afraid 'tis quite the opposite." Byakuya's calm, mature voice pierced Renji like a needle.

Opposite...? What? What the hell...? Abarai looked up at Kuchiki's back, perplexed, mouth opened in surprise. He blinked, and in that tiny moment so many things happened at once, it took a while for his sences to process it all.

He cought a glimpse of deep, black eyes glowing brightly in the silvery shine of the moon, and then Byakuya's feet shifted and for a split second he vanished from Renji's perception only to reappear a moment later _on top_ of his thunderstruck Vice-Captain, pinning him down onto the neatly warnished, wooden floor. Long, raven hair flowing loosely round pale, expresionless mien tickeled Renji's cheeks and sweet, intoxicating scent of sakura blossoms filled his nostrills, making him dizzy as Byakuya leaned over his paralysed prey. He slowly lowered his head, now so close, Renji could feel him breathing softly into his slightly opened mouth.

The red-haired shinigami gulped, his limbs suddenly lost all signals from his brain, the only things remaining for him to feel were a touch of lips against his own and demanding coaxing of moist tongue, when Byakuya stole a tender but passionate kiss. It felt so damn good... warm and soft and sweet with a taste of tea...

The sensation was enough to kick Renji's brain back online and immidiately his hands darted upward, pressing against the Captain's chest, trying to push him off. This is wrong! Completely and utterly fundamentaly wrong from any possible point of view! Yet it _feels_ right in some frickin' way he couldn't understand. And slowly, as Renji thought about it, image of Kira and Ichimaru in a similar situation - which he somehow imagined earlier- fading from his mind, his hands stopped in their pointless attempts to break freep. No, _this_ was something completely different. This was Kuchiki-taichou...

Only half-aware of what he was doing, Renji let his hands crawl up Byakuya's soft, porcelain skin instead, halting on his shoulders while his lips eagerly accepted the Captain's demands, kissing him back with the same wild passion.

Byakuya seemed taken aback by the sudden change in Renji's behaviour and his reiatsu fluctuated again. And that was the moment for Abarai to strike. With all the force he could muster, in a single swift movement he shoved the Kuchiki over, so that he too could experience the thrill of being pinned down against a fairly cold wooden planks, making himself confortable straddling the noble's slim hips, hands resting on each side of Byakuya's head.

The sight that had arisen before him made his voice stuck in his throat and his heart skip a beat.

Lying there almost submissively, so sensual and alluring, so astonishingly beatiful with dark, bewitching eyes now positively gleaming with desire; fair, flawless mien framed by long, velvety raven locks spread about like an angel's halo in unbelievable contrast with the pale skin, luminant in the moonlight; lips parted only so that one could see the tip of a pink tongue - Kuchiki Byakuya looked simply divine and Renji could not help but stare, unable to move, unable to think, unable to breathe.

Slowly regaining control over his sences, Renji dared to touch the smooth skin, hands traveling south across the Captain's chest, taking in every curve of every muscle. He felt a shudder and a breathless gasp as the soft pads of his fingers brushed against the sensitive spot around the small belly buton and further still. With only a split second hesitation, he slipped into the Captain's kinagashi just below his waist, and ran his palms to either side, feeling the tip of pelvic bone and then straight up again along Byakuya's hips, pulling the man up to claim him with another harsh, demanding kiss.

Byakuya reacted instantly, his tongue lustfuly stroking Renji's before slipping past to explore the depths of his mouth. The kinagashi slid from his shoulders as he stood up on his knees without breaking the kiss, hands searching his lieutenant's red hair until they finally found the tiny thing tying it to a fuzzy pony-tail -more like a pinapple than anything else- and yanked the crimson locks loose. It fell onto Renji's shoulders and tatooed back, and Byakuya joyously ran through it, enjoying the feeling of firey silk flowing through his fingers.

He let Abarai's hands slide down his spine and easily untie the obi before dragging them gently away from the dangerous area and up above his head.

Their lips parted, Renji unwillingly letting out a dissapointed moan, his body almost out of control. He caught a mischevious gleam in Byakuya's eyes as they met his and warning bells started ringing frantically at the back of his mind. Before he could get his act together to react however, the deed was done.

"Bakudou #4: Hainawa!" murmured the 6th Division Captain lazily and a bright, golden rope erupted from his fingers, crawling up Renji's arms, tying them to an abroidered pillar behind his back.

Renji yelped, looking up in surprise and tugged, trying to free himself to no avail. "Taichou! What are you – ungh!" protests immidiately ceased, silenced by the feel of Byakuya's teeth tenderly nibbling on his ear lobe and then moist tongue sauntering up and down sensitive skin of his neck. It gave Renji goosebumps.

Kuchiki was toying with him, caressing his tattooed skin, biting and whispering sweet promises into his ear. His body burned where those wicked, slim fingers and tongue touched so much, it threatened to drive him mad with desire . And his lover as well, for if Renji was any good at sensing reiatsu, the way the Captain's levels were jumping up and down could only mean he was almost as desperate as the man he was tormenting.

He closed his eyes, head tilted up and gave in to the exquisite pleasure of having Kuchiki Byakuya's full and undivided attention. The noble's kisses trailed down the tanned, muscular body, tracing Renji's tattoos with the tip of his tongue, closely followed by cold, slender fingers. Abarai shuddered and arched when he reached a nipple, hot lips licking and sucking on it gently while the soft pad of Byakuya's thumb rubbed over and around the other one. Heart pounding madly against his ribs, as if it was about to break through; funny tingling sensation spreading from his stomach quickly intensified; it was now impossible to ignore. He tugged on the rope again to see if there was any chance to free his hands from the bakudou. Nothing happened. Renji growled in irritation, but it has all been forgotten as he felt Byakuya's hands sliding into his hakama and tugging it off, without even realizing when did the Captain manage to untie the obi belt. Kuchiki's hot, shallow breaths marking the way of his lips down Renji's stomach, now reached too close to the one part of his body he'd never wanted just _anyone_ to see. Call him old fashioned, but Abarai Renji had his reasons for waiting for the right person, who would sweep him off his feet, make him loose his mind, gain it back and loose it again.

With a start he realized all those things he imagined as a part of falling in love actually happened in the last few minutes. And then he went rigid, his mind completely blank, sences overpowered by the sensation of moist tongue swirling around the head of his arousal, giving it a few tentative licks, while ice-cold fingers began stroking its base, squeezing it gently.

"B-Byakuya!" the name escaped Renji's lips before he could stop it.

Encouraged by hearing his given name in such desperate voice, the Kuchiki closed his eyes, lowering his head just a little, letting the twitching, burning length in his hands into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked onto it, making sure to keep teeth away, listening to Renji's gasps and groans, which stretched his self-control to a breaking point. Painfully aware of his own excitement building up in his crotch, his mouth hungrily began sliding up and down, engulfing as much of the thick warmth as possible; it took everything he had to prevent him from loosing himself completely. There was another of Renji's attempts to break the binding spell, and he knew a shinigami on Vice-Captain's level should be able to do so in a blink of an eye. Although, maybe not in a situation, where probably all Renji could do was channel all of his considerable willpower to prevent himself from coming right there and then.

The 6th Division Captain resisted the temptation to keep teasing him further to see just how much more can Renji take, and with a last slide of his mouth and brush of his tongue, tasting nourishing moisture, while running shaking palms along tanned inner thighs, he straightened up to meet Abarai's gaze, hazed and begging for more. Satisfied smile formed on Byakuya's lips as he snapped his fingers and the ropes binding Renji had dissipated.

Unable to process the fact, that he was now free again, Renji stared, captivated by those narrowed, obsidian eyes, so warm and soft and heavy-lidded with lust. He felt like he was falling, being swept by a hurricane, swallowed by tsunami and those eyes were the only solid thing in the world that kept him from drowning. With the little of his mind still left somewhat intact, he made a mental correction to his previous thought - this man was no havenly being, rather a desire demon; incubus on the bring of starvation.

"I _could_ tie you up again, if you'd prefer." breathed Byakuya beguilingly, waiting for his words to sink in.

Abarai's arms slowly lowered, coming to rest around the Kuchiki's neck. The back of Renji's hand tenderly touched his lover's cheek, feeling him brushing against it the way cats do when petted.

"You won't get a chance." he whispered confidently and kissed Byakuya hungrily, biting his lower lip.

If the noble realized his lieutenant's intentions, he did not give it away, but simply let himself be hoisted up, turned around and bent over the veranda railing. Renji nuzzled against him from behind, the heat of his body spreading into him, scorching him like fire; one hand keeping him from using kidou, the other working its way down his front.

Byakuya let out a groan as warm, calloused fingers wrapped around his erection, stroking and massaging it with skill he would never have anticipated. He felt a wet trail on his neck and shoulder, left by Renji's probing tongue and kisses. Black hair falling in strands to hide the blush of his cheeks, hands gripping the railing so tightly, his knuckles turned white, Byakuya's body betrayed him, synchronizing with his Vice-Captain's movements. Another audible gasp escaped his opened lips, adding to Renji's huffs in a symphony of the deepest, most intimate pleasure.

Abarai's grip holding Byakuya's hands steady, preventing him from doing magic loosened. His hand crept up the Kuchiki's chest, toyingly enclosed around his neck and then seized his chin to angle his head for Renji to assault those sweet, pink, cherry-flavoured lips, while still paying full attention to the stimulative movements in the Captain's lap. He chose to ignore his own aching need, hips swaying slightly back and forth, rubing against the other man's thighs, still torn between whether or not to find a way in. None of them could hold it for much longer.

"Renji?" a voice pierced his ears. Abarai ignored it, the part of his brain recieving outside information shut down completely for his sences to fully concentrate on the beauty in his arms.

"Renji!" there it was again. Now, that he was so close to experiencing the moment of true bliss, he couldn't let himself get distracted.

A nudge, a hit and a cry of pain as Renji's feet left the ground and he flew through the air, landing hard on his face in a pool of blood pouring out of his nose. His eyes darted to the cause of the pain, falling on a panting, orange-haired teenager.

"KUROSAKI, YOU SHITHEAD! The hell was that for?" he yelled, pissed to no end.

"'Cause you're a frickin' perverted homo!" spat Ichigo, fist still raised, bronze eyes burning with anger. "And if you try to sneak your filthy hands into my pants ever again, I'll kick your sorry ass all the way through Garganta! Aizen sure needs another guineapig!"

Renji stared at him, still clutching his bleeding nose. "Huh? You touched in the head or somethin'? Why would I –"

"YOU'RE THE ONE TOUCHED IN THE HEAD, ASSHOLE! The hell AM I supposed to know what's going on in that pineapple of yours!" shouted the Substitute Shinigami, angry, blood-red vein pulsing on his temple.

Ignoring the obvious insult, Renji's thoughts whirled through his mind like a tornado. Was he dreaming? What about...? Set of images flashed before his eyes. Tingling run up and down his spine like jolts of electricity, when he rememebered the face of Kuchiki Byakuya colored with desire, the feel of his smooth, pale skin reacting to Renji's every touch and his own irresistable craving for those moments of passion to last forever.

"A-anyway, move your lazy ass off the bed, Urahara-san's waiting downstairs for us." Kurosaki informed his friend, anger fading as he watched Renji's face turn bright red to the very tips of his ears, almost matching the crimson of his hair.

o.O.o

Kuchiki Byakuya awoke with a start. He sat up, looking about his room. There was nobody there. What was the presence he felt then? It seemed so real, as if someone was watching, hidden in the shadows. But that wasn't possible, nobody could get inside without him knowing about it. Sinking back into his pillow, Byakuya outstretched his arm, watching his fingers clench and unclench, recalling the dream he just had. Slowly, he touched his lips and the skin of his neck, where he could feel traces of reiatsu just seconds before. Now it was gone.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Set of images swept through his mind and he felt his cheeks burning. It was a dream, he told himself. Nothing but a dream. And it will never be anything else.

Unable to fall asleep again, however, eyes opened to prevent those images from returning, Byakuya stared into the ceiling for what felt like hours. His lips half-consciously forming a single word - a name.

"Renji..."

* * *

**It's been here for long and I decided to re-edit it! :) Hope there are far less mistakes now! :) Please leave reviews, it's always good to read what you think and if you like this, feel free to browse my other work! :)**


End file.
